The Way of the Asura Path: Catastrophe
, |jutsu type= Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type= |jutsu range=All ranges |hand= |parent= |related= Tailed Beast Ball |user= Hijiko Kakurerakudo }} is considered to be the apex of destructive forces and is perhaps Hijiko's most dangerous technique stemming from The Way of the Asura Path. This technique is composed of all five along with Yin-Yang and their inversions. It can be described as infinitely mesmerizing. Usage As a scientist, Hijiko has garnered a deep and thorough understanding of the concept of chakra especially with his Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin. To initiate the technique, Hijiko must pool all five nature transformations within his right hand from his Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin and perform the same function with his left hand. While the accrued chakra is within his left hand, Hijiko will manifest an additional four arms from above and beneath his scapula. The additional cybernetic arms assist in maintaining the chakra in each arm into a coalesced spherical form rather than a chaotic dance of powerful energies. The two additional arms on the left side of his body performs simultaneous mirrored hand seals which inverts the nature transformations. The result is equivalent to two Truth-Seeking Balls with one composed of positive black chakra (+の黒チャクラ, purasu no kuro chakura) and negative white chakra (−の白チャクラ, mainasu no shiro chakura). Hijiko then uses the might of each of his cybernetic arms to merge the two spheres together into a unified perfection of chakra. The previous spheres were similar in size to a initial Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball and were noted to be quite dense and having a massive proportionate to their size. However while merged, the relationship between mass becomes illogical as Hijiko states that its mass is inestimable and that it can only be used by producing magnetic fields to suspend it. The size is comparable to a grape, but it is considered by Hijiko to be the most dangerous technique to use due to him harming himself as result of merely forming it. The gravitational field produced by the technique can be slightly felt a great distance away. When it explodes, it is inaudible and perpetually exquisite. The explosions happens so fast that it is almost impossible to react to. The full blast radius exceeds more than six times the total land area of the Land of Frost. However, Hijiko often alludes to suppressing the total blast radius. The culmination of the concurrent chakra negates the manipulation and frequency of chakra before and during the explosion. Once formed, Hijiko can opt to reabsorb the emitted chakra or perform the ram seal to halt the process. The tiger seal is used to engage the technique. Drawbacks The technique is not practical during the heat of battle as it take approximately ten minutes to stabilize it. Any less, then technique is vulnerable to detonating prematurely. It is also opportune to ascend to a extremely high elevation in order to avoid the instantaneous blast range once it is detonated. Category:SahaTo Category:Hijutsu Category:Yin-Yang Release